THE YEAST TWO HYBRID SYSTEM IS NOW A WIDELY USED TECHNOLOGY FOR IDENTIFYING PROTEIN-PROTEIN INTERACTIONS. FIELDS IS ALREADY CARRYING OUT A YEAST GENOME-WIDE ANALYSIS OF THESE INTERACTIONS (FUNDED BY ANOTHER SOURCE), AND WILL ULTIMATELY GENERATE A 6000 GENE X 6000 GENE MATRIX OF PROTEIN-PROTEIN INTERACTIONS, GENERATING A PROTEIN LINKAGE MAP FOR YEAST. ON THE BACKGROUND OF THIS DATABASE, FIELDS PROPOSES TO STUDY INTERACTIONS UNDER DNA-DAMAGE INDUCING CONDITION, AND ASSIST COLLABORATORS IN STUDIES OF THEIR GENES OF INTEREST USING TWO-HYBRID SYSTEM AND IMPROVED VARIANTS OF IT.